I'll be your schoolboy, hero
by YoungOne831
Summary: From freshman to Senior at High school. The time was passing by fast and now that he finally got most of his ghost powers under control he can start working at his image on high school; from loser to… Pairing yet unknown, so Poll fic!


_**I will be your schoolboy, hero.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything of this wonderful childhood series, that I use to be addicted to… It al belongs to the wonderful mister Butch Hartman.

**Summary:**

From freshman to senior at high school. The time was passing by fast and now that he finally got most of his ghost powers under control he can start working at his image on high school; from loser to…

**Warnings:**

For now, there aren't many warnings, but as you can see I uploaded it in M, so eventually it will be slash with yummy smut. The pairing has not been decided yet, so there will be a poll! Oh perhaps a little bit of swearing.

**Poll:**

Read at the end of this chapter how the rules for the poll of this story work.

_**A/N: **_

Because I am a seriously busy person. I'm writing my own book at the moment and other fan fiction that (sorry don't hate me) are more important currently than this one. I kindly ask, well okay it's more of a demand, that **the review counter** has to be at least on **20** before I upload the next chapter.

* * *

"…**I love cookies!…"** = The literal things a person says.

'…**Cookies! Give me cookies!...'** The literal thoughts of a person.

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one: First day in senior year at Casper's high.**

* * *

When Danny woke up, he knew today was going to be different. The point was that he didn't know how different and if it was going to be for the worse or the better. He turned to look at his NASA alarm clock. Six thirty it said. Still not time to get dressed for his first day at school in his senior year. However he couldn't sleep anymore, so he decided to have some private ghost time as he called it. Before he knew it himself, he had changed into his alter ego: Danny Phantom.

Flying around Amity Park in the early morning always made him feel relaxed and free. There were only a few people that were already awake and heading off to work. But the big bonus was that no ghost came this early to harass him or the city with their vengeance. And so he flew high through the sky without any single worry to crack his surprisingly good mood this morning.

* * *

Suddenly his ghost sense went off and he stilled his every movements.

"What, you've got to be kidding me, this early?" he cursed under his breath and searched for the cause of his ghost sense.

"Well, well, good morning little badger, what a surprising early time to meet each other, don't you think, child?"

"Really, Plasmius, get a life and stop stalking me, you crazed up fruitloop!"

Danny was actually getting freaked out by the amount of days his archenemy was stalking him. What the hell did he want from him, other than joining sides and be an utterly devoted halfa to his master. Well that just wasn't going to happen anytime soon!

"Easy little badger, you might wake your parents, we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we child?" Vlad smirked while creepily eying him.

"Oh shut up Plasmius and quit calling me child, I am practically an adult now, if you haven't noticed it already, …fruitloop." he sighed and massaged his scalp feeling utterly irritated.

Although he didn't actually fear his parents and especially not his dad, he still didn't want them to discover his big secret, not yet at least.

"Oh sure, of course your little nickname for me is quite grown up, Daniel, however I do have to say you look less childish, it's just your awful behaviour that makes me doubt your age sometimes."

While Danny completely missed the hint in Vlad's voice he did detect the insult.

"Oh well can't deny the truth, dear uncle Vlad, oh sorry I meant fruitloop."

And with that he turned around, still oblivious to red eyes which were still eying him with that weird glint.

"Oh you're not staying for some morning tea, are you Daniel, well then I just will have to force you."

Danny had already sensed him coming and quickly dove away from the red hot beam of ectoplasm. He fired one of his new ectoplasm arrows and smirked almost evilly.

"You can't beat me Vlad, you never did and you never will!" he shouted.

Vlad had disappeared. Danny stared around, blinking with his eyes.

"Where did he go?" he asked aloud.

* * *

Suddenly arms surrounded his body.

"Say that again, little badger, cause I think I misheard you." A voice hotly whispered in his ear.

"I said you can't beat me and you never will, Vlad!" he shouted and readied himself to use his ghostly wail.

"Aha Daniel, don't even think about it." Vlad sent some ecto-energy strait into his body, making him whimper in pain. Even if he got stronger and perhaps stronger than Vlad, things like this still hurt badly.

"Okay, okay you beat me sometimes, now let go of me Plasmius, I'm not in the mood to fight you." Danny said between some of his sobs.

From that moment silence reigned and neither of the two had moved a finger.

"Vlad, can you uh…, please let me go?" Danny asked, getting a little worried of the impassive man behind him.

No reaction…

"Vlad, I'm sorry okay, please let me go?" he now said begging the older halfa.

"Vlad?..."

Danny was getting really uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do or to think. He had never experienced an impassive enemy that just kind of hugged him.

"Vlad please?..." By now a blush had crept onto his cheeks.

He could feel the man's breath in his neck. Danny was getting more and more frustrated if not completely embarrassed. His cheeks had blossomed to the brightest red and the grip he found himself in wasn't helping much either.

* * *

"Did you say something, little badger?" The voice of Vlad was strange and set alarms of in Danny's mind. The deep ring it had made him shudder with a yet unidentified emotion.

"Nghn…"

Did he just moan or what?!

Vlad chuckled in his ear.

"What did you say, little badger?"

One of the arm that had his body trapped into this situation lowered to his hip and started massaging the hipbone almost tenderly.

"Nghnnn…" he moaned again.

"What is it Daniel?"

He could actually feel the smirk in his neck.

"S…stop Vlad, I uh…"

He shut his eyes, desperately trying to will away the evil blush he spotted, but nothing helped.

Fortunately for him the man let him go at last.

"Good luck with your first day at school, Daniel." he whispered in his ear.

Danny opened his eyes, still blushing madly.

"Thank you, Vlad…" he stammered and quickly averted his eyes.

"No need to thank me, little badger."

A quick, almost too quick to notice, kiss was planted on his furious red cheek.

Danny was just in time to hold himself from changing back into Danny Fenton. The surprise and some other feelings that had went with the kiss had almost taken its toll on him.

"Vlad that…"

The other halfa had disappeared, leaving Danny confused as ever and once again utterly freaked out.

He flew back home, his mind constantly bothering him with the just passed events.

* * *

**DFDPDFDP**

* * *

"Danny man, your mother and I made you a very special pie! It's a Good-luck-in-your-senior-year-ghost-pie! With little plastic ghosts popping out of the cream!" His father shouted excited as ever and started playing with the miniature plastic ghosts.

The pie indeed as expected looked horrifying with _real_ ghosts sometimes popping out of it.

"Jack! I told you not to put real ghosts into his pie! Oh Danny I'm so sorry your father ruined the pie…_again_… Have a nice day sweety!" Maddy said and kissed her son's cheek while giving him one final hug.

When he walked his way to school Danny was becoming more and more nervous. It had been quite a while since he had gone to school. During one great battle with some ghosts who were under control by some magic old device he had gotten severely injured and had to rest for three whole months.

During those months, Danny had changed a lot. His appearance for example had become rather good looking. Actually to be honest he looked downright stunning. With is new robes (a gift for his birthday) and his growth spurt he had gone through which also gave him a slightly more build body; he looked absolutely breath taking today. And that was exactly why he was feeling so nervous. What would Sam and Tucker say? Or even more important his bullies. Would they hate him even more now? Would he get more attention from the girls or would they ignore him still? Too many questions and too little answers. All of a sudden he could hear a lot of voices and saw the bricks of the school building. He had been so completely lost in thoughts that he hadn't noticed he had already reached his destination.

* * *

**DFDPDFDP**

* * *

"Where's Fentonio, Nerd? The television told me he would be at school today!"

Dash Baxter, his school rival was currently holding his best friend Tucker high in the air.

"Let go of him Dash!" Danny shouted angrily and stormed towards the bully.

Dash recognising that voice from anywhere, dropped Tucker to floor and turned around. However he could only stammer at the young man in front of him.

"Seriously Dash, get a life and please grow up!" Danny shouted, still angry at his school rival.

"Fenton?" whispered and stuttered Dash.

Only then did he notice the stares he received from multiple of his school mates. His cheeks brightened up fast and he shyly turned his head away.

"Come Tucker, let's go." He mumbled and pulled his best friend to his feet, who was also gaping like fish at him.

"Danny?..." he asked, blinking with his eyes.

"Please Tucker, let's go!" he pleaded.

Luckily Tucker complied and both of them where now heading to their first class that day.

* * *

**DFDPDFDP**

* * *

"Ah Mister Tucker and… Mister Fenton?" Lancer was shortly staring at the teen who had suddenly become a handsome young man. "It is good to have you back, mister Fenton." He exclaimed strongly and affirmed it with a clap onto his shoulder.

"Thank you Mister Lancer." Danny replied politely.

In the meanwhile the other students began filling the once empty classroom. Danny noticed that most of the attention was directed at him. The red his cheeks spotted spread further down his neck now and he once again looked away shyly. There was no way he could ever get accustomed to this attention and feeling!

During one of Lancer's active explanation of poetry history a note was

"Psst Nerd, give this to Fenton."

Tucker handed me a note. I unfolded and read:

_Hey Fenton,_

_You look hot! _

_Wanna hang out?_

_See me at the Jock' field after this stupid lesson is over._

Danny blushed fiercely at the written words and excused him before he dashed to the bathroom. Quickly he sprinkled his hot and insanely red head with the freshness that was water. When he looked at himself in the mirror he thought: 'Seriously, what the hell is going on?'…

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. If you did then you know what to do:

_**A/N:**_

Please notice that I'm currently writing my book and don't actually have much time to do these kind things. Therefore I need to know if the story is good enough to continue, because otherwise I'll just leave it. And so I ask thee nice people to give me at least **20 reviews** before I upload any other chapter!

**Poll rules and guidance:**

With whom should Danny be paired with? I really don't care as long as it is a **male** character… Wow that actually sounded kind of discriminating. No girls allowed in Danny's personal space and even more personal bedroom. Sorry girls, but eh yeah just sorry. :S Haha, okay I think I'm officially going to get blackmailed by a bunch of Danny/ Sam lovers XD.

Anyway, you can only give your perfect idea of a couple through reviews, not, I repeat **NOT** through PMs, because that is just plain annoying!

At every end of a chapter I will update what the results so far will be in the poll. I estimate that around chapter 10 the definite couple will be revealed, but I'm not sure yet.

* * *

Okay, so thank you for reading this story. I hope it captured your attention and if not then you can still check out my other stories or other authors' stories… :P

_Hugs and many sweets,_

_YoungOne831_


End file.
